Le miracle de Noël 2: L'amour impossible
by Ash' Stew
Summary: Suite de "Le miracle de Noël". Comment Hermione et Drago en sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble, à s'aimer? Mais surtout, pourquoi se sont-ils séparés?
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le miracle de Noël 2: L'amour impossible.

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew

**Résumé:** Comment Hermione et Drago en sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble, à s'aimer? Mais surtout, pourquoi se sont-ils séparés?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

* * *

Voici la suite de: "_Le miracle de Noël_". J'espère que vous aimerez! Elle est en cours, donc j'essayerai de publier les plus souvent possible: 1 samedi sur 2 ? Je ferai mon possible, mais je suis en exam pour le moment alors... :s lol

Donc voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Je tiens à signaler quelques changements de caractère! Vous verrez bien! :) Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des nouveaux personnages, mais qui sait?! lol

xoxo, Ash' Stew!

* * *

**Prologue.

* * *

**

Hermione était folle de joie! Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard: elle était la nouvelle Préfète en Chef! Le seul point négatif était son homologue: Malefoy! En effet, même si la guerre était finie et qu'il était un peu plus agréable, la jeune fille redoutait la cohabitation. Certes, le jour de la bataille, il avait étonné tout le monde lorsqu'il avait rejoint nos rangs avec ses parents. Apparemment, ils étaient espions. Beaucoup de gens avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le croire, mais Dumbledore l'avait confirmé à de nombreuses reprises, alors….

Drago n'insultait plus la jeune sorcière, il ne la provoquait plus non plus. C'était assez simple: il l'ignorait totalement. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Il avait le même comportement avec tout Poudlard, sauf avec ses deux meilleurs amis: Pansy et Blaise. Hermione se posait beaucoup de questions sur son étrange comportement: après tout, un certain jeu s'était installé entre eux. Il la provoquait, elle grognait et s'en suivait de vraies joutes verbales. Et vice versa. Mais depuis le début de la nouvelle ère sorcière, en mai, ils ne s'étaient plus chamaillés. Et bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais: ça lui manquait.

Elle décida de ne plus y penser jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard, une semaine plus tard, et descendit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents.

~¤~..~¤~..~¤~

Au manoir Malefoy, Drago se réveilla en sursaut. En effet, il avait, encore, rêver d'_elle_. Il n'arrivait pas à se _la_ sortir de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi! Après tout, _elle_ n'était qu'une fille parmi d'autre. Mais, _elle_ seule lui revenait sans cesse en rêve. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Wilkia, son elfe de maison.

- Monsieur?! Madame Narcissa aimerait que vous vous leviez.

- Oui, j'arrive…, répondit-il, endormi.

- Ne vous rendormez pas monsieur! Vous vous souvenez ce qu'avait du faire Wilkia la dernière fois?!

Sur cette menace déguisée en question, il se leva d'un bon. Evidemment qu'il se souvenait de la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait voulu dormir quelques minutes en plus. Wilkia, ayant trouvé qu'il ne se levait pas assez vite, l'avait arrosé d'eau glacée. Il était traumatisé depuis ce jour là. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où ses parents devaient, sans doute, l'attendre.

- Bonjours mère, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour mon chéri! Comment vas-tu?, demanda-t-elle, chaleureusement.

- Bien, et vous? Père n'est pas là?

- Je vais bien, merci. Non, il est au ministère, il avait un dossier à boucler.

- D'accord.

Drago commença à manger tandis qu'un elfe très âgé apportait le courrier à sa mère.

- Inintéressant, invitation, inintéressant, inutile…, commença à tirer sa mère.

Drago ne voyait pas l'utilité de trier les lettres. Ils devraient, de toute façon, toutes les lire! Soudain, sa mère dit un mot qu'elle ne disait pas souvent lors du triage:

- Important!

- Pardon?

- Important! C'est Poudlard! Ouvre-la! Vite!, dit-elle, excitée.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus il se demandait comment sa mère avait-elle pu jouer aussi bien la comédie face à Voldemort. En effet, devant lui, elle devait être une femme et une mère froide. Alors que Narcissa Malefoy était loin d'être une personne froide. Sur cette pensée, il ouvrit sa lettre. Il la lut en vitesse et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres: il était Préfet en Chef! Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il lut le nom de son homologue féminin: Granger. Tant pis, il ferait avec!

- Alors?, demanda Narcissa.

- Je suis le nouveau Préfet en Chef, dit-il, d'une voix trainante.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux?

- Je le suis mère. C'est juste que la perspective de me retrouver seul dans un appartement avec Granger ne m'inspire pas beaucoup!

- Drago, mon chéri, Hermione est une fille très sympathique. N'oublie pas qu'au départ, elle était la seule à nous croire! Et puis, maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu peux être gentil avec elle. Enfin, tu peux lui montrer ton vrai toi! Je suis sûre que vous me feriez de très beaux petits enfants, dit sa mère sur un ton rêveur.

- Maman! Je n'ai que 17 ans! Je ne pense pas encore à cela! Et puis, j'en doute! Et je ne compte pas me marier avec elle!, répondit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

- Mais oui bien sûr…, murmura la femme blonde, perplexe.

Il monta dans sa chambre afin de se calmer. Qu'avait donc sa mère à absolument vouloir le marier avec Hermione Granger? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui parlait d'elle: "Vous feriez un très joli couple!", "votre mariage serait si grandiose!"! Et maintenant, les enfants! Non mais franchement, à quoi pensait-elle? De toute façon, une chose était sûre et certaine: cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'il le veuille ou non. Son père choisirait sa future femme et il n'aurait rien à dire. Car même si le lord noir était mort, certaines traditions existaient encore. Dans la famille Malefoy, les pères choisissaient la future épouse de leur fils. Une sang pur. Riche. Jolie. Blonde, de préférence. Cette tradition remontait bien avant Voldemort. Et Lucius tenait beaucoup aux règles de sa famille. Même si cela exaspérait Drago au plus au point, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était néanmoins juré de ne jamais choisir la femme de son fils. Il lui laisserait le choix. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa vie, pas de la sienne.

Il finit de se préparer et descendit dans le petit salon où se trouvait sa mère. Elle était entrain de lire le journal.

- Mère, je vais chez Blaise.

- Très bien, ne rentre pas trop tard!

Et il transplana devant les grilles du manoir Zabini.

* * *

Voilà! Alors, qu'en dites-vous?! Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas? N'hésitez pas à critiquer, positivement ou négativement!

Les prochains chapitres seront sous forme de "point de vue de...". Je vais essayer de finir le premier chap. pour samedi, mais je ne promets rien. Si je rate mes examens, je n'ai plus de pc alors... autant se concentrer ^^! lol

Donc, à samedi (yn)!

xoxo, Ash' Stew!


	2. Flash Back

**Titre:** Le miracle de Noël 2: L'amour impossible.

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew

**Résumé:** Comment Hermione et Drago en sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble, à s'aimer? Mais surtout, pourquoi se sont-ils séparés?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

* * *

Merci encore pour votre patience et vos encouragements!! Merci aussi pour vos story alerts ^^ Ca fait vraiment plaisir!

J'espère que vous aimerez!!

xoxo, Ash' Stew!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Flash Back.

* * *

**

_Point de vue d'Hermione._

Une semaine était passée depuis la lettre m'annonçant mon nouveau poste. En ce premier septembre, je me dirigeais vers le Poudlard Express où m'attendait, normalement, les Weasley et Harry. Comme chaque année, ils n'étaient pas encore là! Je patientai donc en prenant un livre dans mon sac. J'aurais très bien pu monter dans le train, prendre un compartiment et m'installer, mais je devais rejoindre le compartiment des P-e-C! Il était donc impératif que je croise mes meilleurs amis avant. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit: une femme avec des talons. Je relevai les yeux de mon bouquin pour confirmer mes dires et vis à ma gauche madame Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. N'allez pas croire que ce soit sarcastique. Loin de là! J'aime le style de cette femme. Classe. Sexy. Elégant. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle me rejoignit.

- Hermione! Comment vas-tu?, me demanda-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Très bien madame Malefoy, et vous?

- Voyons, Hermione! ne m'appelle pas madame Malefoy, veux-tu? C'était la mère de mon mari! Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, je te l'ai déjà dit!, me réprimanda-t-elle, gentiment.

- D'accord, Narcissa, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- D'après ce que Drago m'a dit, tu serais son homologue?, me demanda-t-elle, malicieusement.

- Oui…, dis-je timidement, je savais parfaitement où cette discussion mènerait.

- C'est parfait! Vous formeriez un si joli couple!, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Ca suffit, mère! Je vous en prie! Arrêtez de nous ennuyer avec cela, voulez-vous?, s'écria Drago Malefoy, légèrement énervé.

Evidement, il avait été stupide d'oublier l'existence de cette fouine. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne l'avais absolument pas remarqué! _C'est cela oui! Et tu comptes faire croire cela à qui? N'importe quoi!_, lui dit sa petite voix. Fichue conscience.

- Drago! Tu es là! Je ne t'avais pas vu mon chéri, s'empourpra Narcissa.

- Cela t'aurait-il empêché de l'ennuyer?

- Oh, tu la défends! C'est trop mignon!

- Rien à voir! Soit, parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous?

- Oui, dis-je, troublée encore une fois par Narcissa.

En effet, à chaque fois que l'on a pu se croiser cet été, elle n'arrêtait pas de me chanter les louanges de son fils. Au début, elle se contentait de cela, mais très vite elle me demanda si je préférais les robes type princesse ou sophistiqué. Quand j'eus le malheur de lui demander pourquoi, elle me répondit, comme si c'était parfaitement logique!, "pour votre mariage voyons!". C'est clair. C'était totalement évident, Hermione, voyons. Bref.

- Je vois que tu as mis cette magnifique robe que nous avions acheté cet été, Hermione, constata la femme blonde. Elle te va très bien!

- Merci, dis-je, timidement voyant que son très cher fils me reluquait de la tête aux pieds. Ca va Malefoy, la vue te plait, j'espère?

- Pourquoi, c'était pour moi? Comme c'est sympathique de ta part, _Granger_, répliqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Oui _Drago_, aurais-tu oublié que tu étais l'amour de ma vie?!, dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Ca suffit tous les deux! Si vous dites cela pour vous chamailler, je préférerai que vous arrêtiez. Maintenant, si c'est sérieux: continuez!, dit-elle en applaudissant légèrement comme une enfant de 3ans et demi? Oui, environs!

- Narcissa! Laisse-les tranquille, veux-tu?, intervint Lucius Malefoy.

Mon nouveau héro! Lorsque Narcissa était lancé dans son petit délire, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Sauf Lucius. Mon sauveur, ces derniers temps. Non, je ne suis pas folle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des Mangemorts! Juste des espions de l'Ordre! Vous vous souvenez?

- Merci, père. Je pensais sincèrement l'assommer!, dit Drago avec un rictus.

- Pardon? Tu voudrais _assommer_ ta mère adorée?, s'offusqua la dite mère.

- Quand vous partez dans de tels… _délires_? Oui!

- Bien, le train ne devrait plus tarder à partir, vous devriez monter, nous conseilla – gentiment?- Lucius pour couper court à la "dispute" mère-fils.

Nous acquiesçâmes et montâmes dans le Poudlard Express. En passant dans le couloir, je jetai des coups d'œil dans les compartiments, histoire de retrouver mes meilleurs amis. Je ne les avais toujours pas trouvés. Soudain, une main s'empara doucement de mon poignet. Je me retournai, pensant les voir, mais me figeai devant le propriétaire de cette main.

- Nous devons rejoindre _notre_ compartiment! Où vas-tu?, me demanda Drago, insistant bien sur le fait que nous étions privilégiés en tant que P-e-C.

- Je cherche….

- Potter, Weasley et Weasley bis! Mais ils ne sont pas là alors….

Je soupirai et le suivis. Ces derniers temps, j'avais tendance à me ramollir, et me laisser faire. Mais juste avec lui. Bon d'accord, c'était Malefoy mais bon…. Nous entrâmes dans notre compartiment et restâmes quelques instants sans voix.

- Je demande à quoi peut bien ressembler notre appartement!

- C'est clair! Ce wagon est immense!, dis-je émerveillée.

- Je vais adorer être P-e-C!

Je lui souris: moi aussi, j'adorerai! Le "compartiment", si on peut appeler cela ainsi, était assez luxueux. Il y avait deux banquette très confortable; un petit frigo, où se trouvait boissons et nourriture; et une petite salle de bain. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir mon appartement! Enfin, **notre**. Je m'installai sur une banquette, Drago sur celle d'en face. Je repris mon livre et lui un magazine. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, comme souvent ces temps-ci….

_Flash back_

Nous étions début juillet. J'étais en vacances en Espagne avec mes parents. Je les avais abandonnés au bord de la plage pour aller me promener du côté sorcier. J'étais entrain de regarder une vitrine de vêtements lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai en laissant échapper un léger cri. Je me retournai.

- Désolée, Hermione, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa gentiment Narcissa Malefoy.

- Ce n'est rien madame Malefoy, la rassurai-je en souriant.

- Tu faisais du shopping?

- Oui!

- Puis-je me joindre à toi? Ce n'est pas vraiment facile d'entrainer Lucius ou Drago!

- oui, je comprends!, dis-je en souriant.

Nous avions donc fait les magasins toutes les deux. J'avais découvert en Narcissa Malefoy une femme forte, indépendante, aimante, prête à tout pour sa famille. Elle me racontait des anecdotes sur Drago et Lucius. C'était sûr que je ne les regarderai plus jamais de la même façon. J'avais tellement de mal à les retrouver dans ce qu'elle me racontait: des hommes gentils. Rien que le concept était incroyable. Quoi? J'exagère? Mais non, c'est des Malefoy dont on parle! Bref. Plus elle parlait, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle ne parlait plus que de Drago, me chantant ses louanges. Que pouvait-elle bien mijoter?

Nous avions passé toute l'après-midi ensemble. Contre toute attente, elle était d'une très bonne compagnie. Elle n'avait aucun préjugé. Sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait les vêtements: des marques et rien que des marques, sinon… bonjour la crise de nerfs! J'en avais fait les frais! Nous nous entendions très bien, nous rions comme des folles. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu Drago très jeune: en effet, dés sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait épousé Lucius et elle était très vite tombée enceinte. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment eu de jeunesse, surtout après que Lucius soit devenu un espion. Elle en profitait donc maintenant en 'dilapidant' la fortune familiale des Black. Elle m'avait appris qu'elle en voulait beaucoup à sa tante, la mère de Sirius, d'avoir rejeté son cousin adoré, ainsi qu'à ses parents pour avoir renié sa sœur ainée. Elle se vengeait donc en achetant toutes sortes de choses – souvent inutiles.

- Je sais que c'est immature comme réaction, m'avait dit-elle dit, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire étant donné qu'ils sont tous morts….

Quand la nuit avait pointé le bout de son nez, nous nous étions dirigées vers un restaurant. Je m'étais excusée, le temps de prévenir mes parents. Quand j'étais revenue, les hommes Malefoy étaient assis à notre table et ils parlaient joyeusement tous les trois. Lucius avait l'air serein, heureux. Quant à Drago… que dire de lui? Il riait. Un Drago heureux et souriant, d'un vrai sourire je veux dire, c'était magnifique! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et arrêter de se mentir: Drago Malefoy était beau. Magnifique. Parfait. Enfin physiquement. Narcissa avait les yeux pétillants. Lucius devait leur raconter quelque chose de marrant. Je m'étais alors rendue compte que leur double jeux auprès du Lord avait du être épouvantable. En effet, comment pouvait-on cacher sa vraie nature pendant autant de temps? Je les admirais secrètement. Jamais je ne leur dirais! Bon, peut-être à Narcissa, mais certainement pas à ses Serpentards d'hommes! Sous ces résolutions, je les avais rejoints, un peu hésitante.

Narcissa m'avait alors fait un merveilleux sourire, m'invitant à m'assoir en face d'elle, aux cotés de Drago. Je m'étais alors exécutée. Elle, elle rayonnait.

- Tiens donc, miss Granger!

- Bonsoir M. Malefoy, lui répondis-je timidement.

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si mon fils et moi nous joignions à vous?

- Bien sûr que non.

J'avais alors vu du coin de l'œil ce _cher_ Drago avoir un sourire en coin. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre après tout, je ne me voyais pas me disputer avec lui devant ses parents. La soirée s'était très bien passée et j'avais beaucoup appris sur les Malefoy et l'Ordre. Surtout les liens qui les unissaient aux différents membres. Ainsi, Lucius était très ami avec James et Rémus, mais encore plus avec Sirius. Au début de leur engagement envers Dumbledore, James, Sirius et lui faisaient les quatre cent coups, Rémus les couvrant. Narcissa, elle, s'entendait à merveille avec Lily. Elles étaient meilleures amies, se complétant, se comportant comme des sœurs. Elle et sa nièce, Tonks, s'entendait très bien et elle adorait le petit Teddy. Je compris aussi comme il avait été dur pour eux deux de devoir vivre près de l'assassin de leurs amis, sans rien pouvoir faire, en laissant leur "frère" – car Narcissa et Lucius considérait Sirius comme tel - en prison. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient bien venger en tuant Queudever lors de la guerre.

A la fin de la soirée, Narcissa avait demandé à Drago de me raccompagner, les rues pouvaient être dangereuses. Il avait acquiescé et nous étions partis. Pendant un long moment, nous n'avions rien dit, nous contentant de regarder la nuit étoilée. Quand soudain, il prit la parole:

- Cela doit te sembler étrange de sortir avec les Malefoy?, m'avait-il demandé, souriant.

- En effet, mais ta mère est une personne formidable. Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec elle. Et ton père, contre toute attente, je l'aime bien. Il est sympa et marrant. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus autant rit!, avais-je répondu, tout sourire moi aussi.

- Et moi?, m'avait-il interrogé avec son sourire Malefoyien.

- Et bien toi… avais-je commencé alors que nous étions arrivés devant mon hôtel. Toi, disons que…

- Que? Mais encore?

- Je cherche les bons mots!

- Ouah! J'ai fait perdre son latin à Hermione Granger! Je suis trop génial!

- Ah, ah! Vraiment très drôle Malefoy!, m'étais-je, faussement, offusquée.

- Ce n'est plus Drago, maintenant?, m'avait-il demandé avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Moi qui t'avais trouvé plus mature et… _gentil_…. Tu es un cas irrécupérable mon cher!

- Ma pauvre petite Granger! Que vas-tu faire de moi!?

- Je me le demande! Bref, je devrais rentrer, mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit _Hermione_, m'avait-il murmuré.

- A toi aussi _Drago_.

Et nous nous étions séparés ainsi. Quelques jours plus tard, Narcissa m'avait rejointe sur la plage. En effet, j'avais entrainé mes parents sur la plage du coté sorcier, elle était plus propre, plus grande, plus belle. Mieux quoi. Elle s'était installée près de moi et nous avions beaucoup discuté. Ma mère et elle s'entendaient bien. Ensuite, Lucius était arrivé et installé près de sa femme. Les quatre parents discutaient pendant que moi, je bronzais. Les hommes étaient ensuite partis jouer à un jeu, je ne savais pas lequel. Je ne les avais pas vraiment écoutés, parce que ce que j'avais devant moi était… wow. Drago. Malefoy. Eau. Short. Ouah! En français: Drago Malefoy était entrain de sortir de l'eau, il était en short, avait la peau légèrement halée et des goutes dégoulinaient de ses cheveux en désordre. Là, Drago Malefoy était passé de "beau" à "à couper le souffle". Un dieu. Maman, je devais probablement baver. Je m'étais vite reprise en le voyant s'approcher de nous. Narcissa l'avait présenté à ma mère, qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait un magnifique fils et qu'elle plaignait les jeunes filles de Poudlard.

Ma mère ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait les plaindre: Drago était un tombeur, un Don Juan. C'était le prince des Serpentards, il était respecté et adulé par tous. Même les Gryffondors l'admiraient, ils ne l'avoueraient néanmoins jamais, certes. Malefoy avait instauré sa propre philosophie: on prend, on utilise, on jette et on change pour pouvoir recommencer. Beaucoup de filles s'étaient laissé prendre au piège, même en connaissant le jeune homme, elles ne pouvaient résister…. Toutes les filles de notre années et environs la moitié de celle en dessous de nous y étaient passées.

La journée s'était parfaitement déroulée. Nous avions tous beaucoup rit. Lucius et mon père, Narcissa et ma mère s'entendaient très bien. On aurait dit d'anciens amis se retrouvant après des années. Drago et moi nous étions beaucoup amusés. Nous avions joués dans l'eau, fait quelques sorts…. Nous nous entendions étrangement bien, même si nous nous chamaillons beaucoup, mais c'était notre petit jeu.

Les vacances se passaient ainsi: nous nous levions, nous préparions, rejoignions les Malefoy et déjeunions. Ensuite, nous faisions diverses activités. Malheureusement, la fin du mois de juillet arriva bien trop vite à notre gout et nous nous étions séparés.

Pendant une semaine nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles. Il faut aussi dire que je n'avais pas osé leur en envoyer. Puis la deuxième semaine, Narcissa nous invita chez eux. Nous nous étions alors préparé joyeusement et Lucius était venu nous cherché avec une voiture magique – invention d'Arthur Weasley, légèrement riche à présent. A notre arrivée, nous étions restés bouche bée devant le manoir. Il était immense, mais chaleureux, tout en étant menaçant. Etrange. Nous étions rentrés et avions discutés.

- Hermione chérie, voudrais-tu aller chercher Drago s'il te plait? Nous allons bientôt manger, m'avait demandé la maitresse de maison.

- Euh, oui bien sûr. Où est-il?

- Deuxième étage, quatrième porte à droite, me répondit aimablement Lucius.

Je m'étais donc dirigée vers les escaliers. J'avais remarqué le regard pétillant de malice de Narcissa, mais n'y avais guère prêté attention. Arrivée à destination, j'avais légèrement frappé à la porte de sa chambre et j'avais attendu. Rien. Aucune réponse. J'avais donc répété mon geste un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. J'avais alors décidé de rentrer. J'avais poussé la porte et avais trouvé Drago endormi. Il devait arrêter d'être de plus en plus beau! Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment je l'aimais, enfin l'appréciais le plus, physiquement parlant. Souriant. En costume-cravate. Dégoulinant d'eau et bronzé. Décoiffé. Endormi. Aucune idée. Il était beau tout le temps de toute façon alors…. Je m'étais doucement assise à coté de lui, afin de le secouer légèrement, mais il ne bougeait pas. Sa peau était tellement douce et chaude.

- Drago? Drago?! Drago! Roh, Malefoy!, avais-je dit plus fort.

- Mmh….

- T'es pas du matin, toi! Enfin, matin… si on considère que trois heures de l'après-midi…

- Quoi? Il est si tard?, m'avait-il coupé en sursautant.

- T'es réveillé depuis quand exactement?

- Depuis que tu as ouvert la porte et que tu es restée plantée là à me reluquer, m'avait-il répondit avec son sourire made in Malefoy.

- Qu…quoi?, m'empourprant, je ne te reluquais pas Malefoy!

- Mais non…. Bien sûr! Et moi, je trouve que cette robe ne te va absolument pas!

Si l'on considérait qu'il pensait que je mentais, cela voulait dire qu'il aimait ma robe, n'est-ce pas?

- Trois heures, mon petit!

Il avait repoussé la couverture et s'était levé en ne portant qu'un… boxer noir. J'avais très – très, très, vraiment très- difficilement déglutis. J'avais choisi! C'était comme ca que je le préférais! Moi, perverse? Jamais, voyons! Je suis Hermione Granger!

- Tu ne me reluques toujours pas, n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas, je te conseillerais de fermer la bouche et d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi, tu vois histoire d'être plus crédible. Enfin, je dis ça pour toi, moi!

Et il était parti en riant dans sa salle de bain. Mon dieu. Je l'avais reluqué. Maté. Et pas qu'un peu. Et il m'avait grillée! La honte. J'étais sortie précipitamment de cette chambre démoniaque. Il était descendu quelques minutes après moi. Nous avions mangé un excellent repas. Nous étions dans le salon lorsque les hommes de la famille Malefoy avaient tentés d'expliquer à mon père quelques règles du Quidditch. Ce qui avait donné envie à Drago de voler. Narcissa avait alors insisté pour qu'il me prenne avec lui. J'avais vainement refusé: j'avais le vertige! Mais nous étions finalement sortis, laissant les adultes entre eux. Il m'avait laissé quelques minutes seules, le temps d'aller chercher son balai tout neuf.

- Allez, viens Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas non! Je vais rester ici, et te regarder.

- Non, tu viens avec moi.

Il s'était placé sur son balai et tapoté la place juste devant lui, m'invitant à m'y installer. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je m'y étais assise. Il avait décollé doucement. Contre toute attente, j'aimais voler. J'évitais simplement de regarder en bas. Je m'étais bien calée dans ses bras, contre son torse. Je l'avais observé, il était concentré, heureux. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il aimait vraiment voler, cela se voyait. Je le trouvais vraiment magnifique à cet instant précis. Il rayonnait. Voler devait être sa passion. Il avait soudainement baissé le regard vers moi et m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en me souriant.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

- De quoi?, avais-je demandé, me reconnectant à la réalité.

- Voler, Hermione!, avait-il répondu en souriant.

- Oh… et bien, disons que ça va! Mais j'avais été traumatisée en première année!

- Tu volais seule, c'est normal.

- Oui, c'est rassurant de t'avoir derrière moi.

- Ah oui?, m'avait-il demandé sournoisement.

- Je voulais dire que ne pas voler toute seule était plus agréable.

- Donc tu trouves que voler avec moi est agréable?

- Drago, tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas? Ca t'amuse de me torturer?

- Oui beaucoup! Ecoute, je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

- Oui, vas-y!

- Euh… hum… non oublie.

- Drago? Allez dis-moi!

- Hum… c'est assez stupide en fait…

- Allez, je veux savoir!

- Non, oublie. Ce n'est pas approprié!

- Drago!

- …

- Malefoy!, commençais-je à m'énerver.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tu sais. C'est juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête.

- Lâche le morceau, bon sang! Tu commences à m'inquiéter!

- Très bien, hum…. Tuvoudraisnevolerqu'avecmoi?

- Hein?

- Non, rien, oublie. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Non, non, je n'ai rien compris! Répète plus doucement!

Il avait pris une grande inspiration et m'avait demandé:

- Je me demandais si… enfin, je me disais que comme t'avais l'air de bien aimer voler avec moi, que tu ne pourrais le faire qu'avec moi… tu vois, c'est stupide!

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il avait rougi. Drago Malefoy avait les joues rouges. Il était tout mignon.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas?! Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je vole, donc je suppose que je te dois bien ça!, lui avais-je répondu en souriant.

Il m'avait alors fait le plus beau des sourires. Un vrai sourire. Après cela, nous avions encore volé quelques minutes avant de redescendre près de nos parents.

Après cette soirée, Drago s'était éloigné de moi. Nous étions devenus assez proche pendant ces merveilleuses vacances. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Narcissa, quelques jours avant la rentrée, elle m'avait conseillé de ne pas trop m'inquiéter, qu'il était juste stressé par la rentrée….

_Fin du flash back._

C'est à cause de cet éloignement soudain que j'appréhendais notre cohabitation. J'avais tellement peur qu'il redevienne comme avant! Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais du vieux Drago. Je m'étais vraiment attachée au vrai.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards. Il était en face de moi, allongé sur son flan, lisant un magazine sur le Quidditch. Il avait l'air concentré sur sa lecture.

- Granger, arrête. C'est perturbant!

- De quoi?, demandais-je, cachant - assez mal – ma surprise: pas si concentré finalement.

- De me jeter des petits regards, c'est agaçant. Soit tu me regardes franchement, soit tu lis. Ou mieux, soit tu vides ton sac, soit tu me fous la paix!, me répondit-il assez sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ton caractère…. On dirait…. Non, laisse tomber.

- Vas-y, Granger, lâche le morceau!

- On dirait l'ancien Drago…

Il releva la tête vers moi, me dévisageant. Il se leva et avant de sortir:

- Ecoute, ces vacances ont été géniales. Vraiment. Mais maintenant, nous sommes de retour à Poudlard alors…. Oui, ça redevient comme avant.

Je ne lui répondis rien, baissant la tête, lui cachant mes yeux remplis de larmes. Alors comme ça, les insultes allaient recommencer?! Super, elles m'avaient tellement manquées…

- Pas comme avant, avant! Mais comme avant les vacances, me précisa-t-il, à croire qu'il lisait dans les pensées. Dépêche-toi de te changer, on doit conduire les petits…

J'acquiesçai et il me laissa me changer. Lorsqu'il fut à son tour prêt, le train s'arrêta et nous sortîmes sans s'adresser ni un mot, ni un regard. Nous dirigeâmes les élèves vers les calèches et prîmes la dernière, toujours en silence. Cette année promettait d'être chouette…. J'étais tellement triste. Comment pouvait-il me faire cela après ces deux mois? Après ma promesse de ne voler qu'avec lui? Ce n'était pas moi qui le lui avais demandé! Pourquoi m'être faite des idées aussi? Pourquoi avais-je cru le retrouvé ce matin, lorsqu'il m'avait dit de le suivre? Il avait été si gentil, comme _mon_ Drago. Il s'agissait du grand Drago Malefoy, après tout, à quoi je m'attendais? Sur ces pensées joyeuses, je descendis de la diligence et rejoignis mes amis qui m'attendaient devant la grande salle.

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je n'ai pas encore commencé le deuxième chapitre, en fait je viens de terminer celui-ci et je le poste tout de suite (désolée s'il y a des fautes). Je commence le prochain dés ce soir! J'essayerai de l'avoir fini pour samedi prochain, parce que ce samedi-ci, c'est mon anniversaire alors... je ne pense pas avoir le temps! lol

xoxo, Ash' Stew!


	3. Note de l'auteure

Tout d'abord désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée mais avec mon anniversaire puis les fêtes je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi! Le chapitre n'est pas du tout terminé. Je peux quand même vous dire qu'il sera du point de vue de Drago!

Voici un mini extrait:

Mais je ne l'entendis pas, j'étais déjà entré dans la grande salle. Je m'installai à ma place tandis que Pansy et Blaise se plaçaient à mes cotés.

- Dray… qu'est-ce que tu as?, me demanda Pansy.

- Rien!

- Drago, tu es notre meilleur ami depuis toujours! Alors pas à nous, me dit Blaise.

- C'est vrai quoi, tu t'énerves très vite ces derniers temps! Explique-nous!

- Ce… ce n'est rien…

- Vu ton humeur de chien, ça m'étonnerait!, répliqua mon soit disant meilleur ami.

- Ecoutez, ça va s'arranger, ok? Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps…

Ils acquiescèrent et nous nous tûmes car Mcgonagall commençait son discours de début d'année. Je ne l'écoutais que distraitement, replongeant dans mes pensées, quand soudain je sentis un regard sur moi. Je levai les yeux et vis une paire d'yeux noisette me scruter.

Encore désolée, vraiment!!

(désolée pour les 2 alertes, mon pc déconne! :s)


	4. Note de l'auteure 2

Encore une fois désolée, ceci n'est _**toujours**_ pas un chapitre (:$) !! Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose de super important!

_**Joyeux Noël**_ et _**une merveilleuse année**_ à toutes (et à tous?! Qui sait? Peut-être! :p) Que cette année vous apporte plein de bonnes choses et surtout, le plus important je pense, une bonne santé!

Voilà, vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié! Pourtant j'y pensais!! Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir! Lol

Gros bisous!! Et profitez bien de ce dernier jour de vacances! (En tout cas, pour moi, c'est le dernier ! Demain = école! lol)

Ash' Stew!


	5. Nouvelle approche

**Titre:** Le miracle de Noël 2: L'amour impossible.

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew

**Résumé:** Comment Hermione et Drago en sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble, à s'aimer? Mais surtout, pourquoi se sont-ils séparés?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

* * *

Miracle! Je suis de retour! Mon modem daigne enfin re-fonctionner en continu!! Houra! mdr

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre! Il est plus court que le premier, désolée...

Merci pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements!!

Gros bisous à toutes!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Nouvelle approche.

* * *

**

_Point de vue de Drago._

Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle afin de rejoindre Pansy et Blaise. Je repensai au visage d'Hermione, elle avait eu l'air si triste lorsque je lui avais annoncé que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Même si elle avait voulu me les cacher, j'avais bien vu ses larmes. Bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais, cela m'avait fait mal. Tout en y repensant, je me souvins de notre balade en balai et de ma demande. Comme à chaque fois, je me giflai mentalement: pourquoi lui avoir demandé ça? Que m'avait-il pris? C'était la première fois que j'emmenais quelqu'un sur mon balai. Pour moi, c'était sacré. Personne n'avait le droit de s'immiscer dans mon monde, dans ma passion. C'était mon moment à moi, mon petit moment d'évasion personnelle. Le seul et unique instant où mon masque tombait et où je pouvais être moi-même.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, avant. Avant la guerre. Avant Hermione. Avant les vacances. Ces merveilleuses vacances où je m'étais découvert de nouvelles facettes. Grâce à Hermione. En quelques temps, cette fille, ou plutôt jeune femme, était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Malheureusement, je devais à tout prix l'oublier. L'an prochain, mon père m'annoncera le nom de ma future femme et je devrai l'épouser. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione s'attache à moi plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'avais donc pris la décision que je l'ignorerai comme à la fin de l'année passée. J'espérais simplement que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne me détesterait pas. Je savais néanmoins que ce serait très dur. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

J'arrivai près de mes deux meilleurs amis qui discutaient assez vivement.

Ah! Drago! Dis-lui que j'ai raison!, me cria presque Pansy.

Oh arrête, Pan! J'ai raison! Tu le sais!

Sujet de la dispute?, demandais-je, neutre.

Quidditch!, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Ok! Mais encore?

L'Irlande contre l'Angleterre! C'est l'Irlande la meilleure!, répliqua Blaise.

Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est toujours la même chose vous deux! Je ne me mêlerai pas de ca!

Mais Dray… commença Pansy.

Mais je ne l'entendis pas, j'étais déjà entré dans la grande salle. Je m'installai à ma place tandis que Pansy et Blaise se plaçaient à mes cotés.

Dray… qu'est-ce que tu as?, me demanda Pansy.

Rien!

Drago, tu es notre meilleur ami depuis toujours! Alors pas à nous, me dit Blaise.

C'est vrai quoi, tu t'énerves très vite ces derniers temps! Explique-nous!

Ce… ce n'est rien…

Vu ton humeur de chien, ça m'étonnerait!, répliqua mon soit disant meilleur ami.

Ecoutez, ça va s'arranger, ok? Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps…

Ils acquiescèrent et nous nous tûmes car Mcgonagall commençait son discours de début d'année. Je ne l'écoutais que distraitement, replongeant dans mes pensées, quand soudain je sentis un regard sur moi. Je levai les yeux et vis une paire d'yeux noisette me scruter. Nous restâmes à nous fixer ainsi durant tout le discourt de la directrice.

Et enfin, je voudrais vous présenter nos deux nouveaux Préfet-en-Chef: Miss Granger et M. Malefoy, annonça le professeur de métamorphose.

Nous sursautâmes en même temps, Hermione et moi. En effet, nous n'avions rien écouté de ce monologue traditionnel, aussi nous avions été surpris à l'entente de nos noms respectifs. Nous nous levâmes donc, décrochant nos regards. Après avoir rapidement salués les autres élèves, nous nous réinstallâmes, toujours en silence. J'étais troublé, depuis quand n'arrivais-je plus à faire deux choses en même temps? Je veux dire, pendant les cours par exemple, j'écoutais ce que disait le professeur tout en discutant avec mes amis! Que m'arrivait-il?

La situation était plus grave que je ne le pensais: Hermione me coupait du monde. Pas intentionnellement, bien sûr. Mais dés que je pensais à elle, que je la regardais, que je lui parlais, tout le reste s'effaçait pour nous laisser nous deux, dans notre bulle. Ou plutôt la mienne, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle y entre, je devais l'en empêcher. Nous ne devions en aucun cas nous attacher l'un à l'autre, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Tout en étant plongé dans mes pensées, je me rassis aux cotés de Blaise et Pansy. Ceux-ci n'ayant rien loupé de mon trouble, m'interrogèrent.

Drago, commença Pansy, tu vas bien?

Oui, parfaitement bien, dis-je légèrement troublé.

Tu es sur? On dirait que tu es dans un autre monde, me dit Blaise.

Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées….

Encore une fois…. Cela t'arrive fréquemment ces jours-ci, tu ne trouves pas Blaise?

Si, bien trop souvent connaissant Drago! Il doit se passer quelque chose dans sa petite tête d'ange! Mais quoi?!, demanda mon "meilleur" ami à ma "meilleure" amie, tout en me fixant d'un air étrange.

Je ne sais pas, peut être le stress de la rentrée?

Drago, stressé par la rentrée? Non!

Peut être….

Stop! Drago est à coté de vous, je vous le rappelle!, l'interrompis-je en me manifestant.

Oui mais Drago ne nous répond pas…, commença Pansy.

Parce que Drago est dans son monde…, continua Blaise.

Se trouvant probablement sur une autre planète…

Il est donc impossible de le joindre!

C'est vraiment triste!, se plaignit mon ex-meilleure amie.

Ah, ah! C'est trop drôle!, dis-je, m'énervant légèrement. Ok, je me calme, vous tuer n'est pas une option…, murmurai-je. Rappelez-moi de mieux choisir mes amis à l'avenir!

Drago, nous sommes des amis formidables!, s'indigna Pansy.

C'est pour cela que nous avons tout de suite vu que tu n'allais pas bien!, enchaina mon re-meilleur ami.

Mouai…. Bref, je vous en parlerai quand j'y aurais un peu plus réfléchis… là, je dois mettre mes idées au clair…

Très bien, tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prêt, conclut ma-très-compatissante-meilleure amie.

Merci… leur soufflais-je tout en me levant pour quitter la table.

Je rejoignis McGo et Hermione qui m'attendaient devant les grandes portes. Je les saluai et nous entamâmes une longue promenade à travers le château. Hermione était à coté de moi. Je voyais parfaitement bien qu'elle me lançait des regards de biais, mais je l'ignorai. Autant appliquer mes résolutions dés maintenant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, enfin, au 6ème étage devant un tableau étrange. Pourquoi étrange? Parce qu'étrangement sombre, on ne voyait presque pas la représentation. En m'approchant, je me rendis compte que c'était la peinture elle-même qui était sombre. Peut être qu'à la nuit tombée, le tableau s'éteignait? Pourquoi pas, après tout ca paraissait possible. On distinguait néanmoins une jeune fille assise sur un gros rocher, elle portait une robe ancienne. Vu la forme **(N/A:** /HM/themes%20HM/images%20HM/photos%20robes/robe%20crinoline%**)**, elle devait appartenir à la noblesse. Elle portait un petit parapluie et semblait… triste? Derrière elle, adossé à un arbre, se tenait un jeune homme qui la regardait, lui aussi, tristement, mais avec une certaine admiration…. Il était habillé d'un costume, lui aussi devait être noble. Ce tableau devait être beau… à la lumière. On aurait dit un tableau Moldu: les personnages ne bougeaient pas, ou alors si peu qu'on ne le distinguait pas vraiment.

Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par McGo. Je constatai qu'Hermione, tout comme moi, avait été perdue dans la beauté de l'œuvre. Nous nous regardâmes brièvement et nous tournâmes vers notre professeur.

Bien, voici donc vos appartements. Ils sont composés d'une salle commune, de deux chambres, d'une salle de bain commune, et vous avez accès à une bibliothèque privée. Votre mot de passe est "amoris flamma". **(="les flammes de l'amour".)** J'attends de vous une tenue exemplaire, vous devez montrer le bon exemple. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Bonne nuit, jeunes gens.

Bonne nuit, répondîmes-nous d'une même voix.

Amoris flamma, dis-je.

Je m'effaçai pour la laisser entrer, on est gentleman ou on ne l'est pas. Elle s'avança donc dans notre appartement et je la suivis. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et, ne m'y attendant pas, je la percutai. Je m'excusai, mais restai pétrifié en la voyant. Elle était stupéfiée, bouche bée, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était émerveillée, en pleine admiration. Elle était magnifique, ses yeux pétillaient, elle était naturelle. Devant elle, **j**'étais stupéfié, bouche bé, **je** ne bougeais plus, **j**'étais émerveillé, en pleine admiration et **mes** yeux devaient probablement pétiller. Ces quelques révélations me firent peur et je secouai la tête, histoire de les enlever. Malheureusement, mon geste ne lui échappa pas. Elle me regarda, un grand sourire peignait ses lèvres.

Ca va?, me demanda-t-elle.

Oui, oui! Je suis… étonné, c'est tout!

Oui moi aussi! Tu te rends compte? Cette pièce est **notre** salle commune!! Et elle est géniale!! Aah, c'est génial!!, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des divans.

Je regardai enfin cet endroit, il était immense et divisé en 3 parties: un salon, une bibliothèque et un coin cuisine. Le tout était aux couleurs de nos maisons, mais l'or et l'argent prédominaient. On pouvait aussi voir 3 portes entrouvertes: je distinguai une première chambre aux tons rouges-orangés, celle d'Hermione. Une autre porte, une deuxième chambre, cette fois aux tons plus sobres: beiges foncés et bruns se confondaient, j'avais demandé à ne pas avoir une chambre verte… je n'aime pas trop le vert. Ironique n'est-ce pas? Entre les deux chambres se trouvait la salle de bain qui avait l'air assez spacieuse.

Tu as vu la bibliothèque? Magnifique!, s'exclama ma Gryffondor préférée.

Oui, tu vas en avoir de la lecture maintenant!

Elle me sourit et m'annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'imitai.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai vers 9h, les cours ne commençaient que demain. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, ouvris la porte et…

Aaaaah!!!!!!

Dé…désolé Hermione!

Ferme la porte Drago!

Oui, désolé, dis-en sortant de la pièce.

Je venais de surprendre Hermione dans la salle de bain. Hermione en sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain. Comment voulez-vous que je l'ignore maintenant?!

Quelques minutes après, elle sortit de la salle d'eau, le rouge aux joues.

Je suis désolé, Hermione, je…

Drago, c'est bon! J'aurais du fermer la porte j'n'y ai pas pensé! Puis c'est pas comme si j'avais été toute nue! Tu m'as déjà vue en bikini! C'est la même chose… à peu près…

Ok…. On pensera à fermer cette porte à clé et à frapper dorénavant!

Oui! Voila un coté positif!, me sourit-elle. On descend ensemble?

Euh... il faut que je te parle Hermione…

Très bien, je t'attends alors!

J'entrai donc dans la pièce et commençai à me rappeler mentalement ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je sortis et la vis, un livre à la main, entrain de lire sur le canapé.

Hey…

Hey! Bonne douche?

Excellente!

Je t'écoute.

Hermione, je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces vacances a changé beaucoup de choses entre nous. Nous sommes devenus amis. Mais, nous sommes à Poudlard…. Et à Poudlard, les règles sont différentes. Même si Voldy est mort, beaucoup d'enfants de partisans sont encore ici et revendiquent les mêmes conneries! S'ils me voient avec toi, ils lanceront les hostilités et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit! En étant plus ou moins proche d'eux, en restant leur prince quoi, je peux te protéger à distance et calmer leurs ardeurs.

Je comprends…. Mais je te connais… et tu ne me dis pas tout.

Je… je ne peux pas maintenant…

Ok… quand tu seras près tu sais où me trouver…, dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Hermione, je me suis dit que comme nous avons un appartement en commun nous pourrions être amis, ici? En privé?

Ok…, me répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexions. Donc en dehors de ces murs, on se déteste?

Non, on s'ignore…. Enfin comme en fin d'année quoi….

Ok! Bon j'y vais, ou j'vais mourir de faim!

Ok ok! Je descends dans 5 minutes!

A tout à l'heure!, me salua-t-elle, posant un baiser sur ma joue.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Dites-moi tout!!

Gros bisous!


	6. Pause

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je pense faire une grosse pause sur cette fic'…

Je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué, mais je n'ai plus aucune inspiration sur Hermione/Drago…. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire et je pense que je la terminerai, mais pas maintenant!

J'ai plein d'idées pour Twilight, mais plus pour Harry Potter.

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai l'impression d'être une ingrate…, mais comme dirait une amie: "on ne contrôle pas l'inspiration". Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas la gâcher en écrivant n'importe quoi et en vous décevant en plus!

Je suis en train d'écrire deux fics: _A la recherche d'une mère_, et _Forks High School: première année._

Elles ne viendront pas tout de suite…. J'attends d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance. Mais j'ai plein d'inspiration pour ces deux histoires!

J'espère que vous me lirez quand même et que je ne vous décevrai plus …

Bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes!

Ash' Stew.


End file.
